


Whisper

by WolfVenom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demons, Dragons, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Monsters, Slow Burn, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, Warlocks, Werewolves, Wicca, Witches, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He raised the arachnid queen, reared bear cubs from birth, even rescued owlets from the ground, yet when faced with the simple dilemma of a man, a human, a mortal; he is lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Wicca and sorcery oh my. The main focus is Reaper76, but the others are just as important.

There was an old forest bordering the town of Crowmerth, blanketed in thick trees and foliage so overgrown sun rarely touched the soil. Many a child, or even man, who dare venture too deep into its depths would be lost to its hungry branches and would rarely find their way home. 

 

_ Sigh.  _ Those downtrodden townspeople.  _ Evil Warlock  _ this and  _ Bloodthirsty Demon  _ that. Never was it on account of, “oh, the poor boy failed to bring a map or leave a trail of bread crumbs.” When someone was lost to the woods’ abyss, it was usually because every tree looked the same to them, not because he drained them of their blood and used their skin to weave robes. 

 

Centuries old, and the Reyes warlock still dealt with these issues. Sure, nowadays there wasn't pitchfork-carrying mobs and bath deprived hunters. The town was civilized, produced electricity, and no longer lived in cabins splintered to the touch. They called it  _ Crowmerth Estates  _ now. It's seen better days, but this era has left nothing to complain about.  _ Sarcasm.  _

 

Reyes remembered what it was like, those thousands of years ago. There were no cars, no paved roads, no banks and pet shops. Horse drawn carts carried plagued children to the hospitals with medicines no where near advanced. The one upside, Reyes thought, was that no one was near as hellbent on hunting him down as back then. 

 

Sure, he had to spook off a few rowdy teenagers who never believed the lore, and maybe one or two  _ real _ trained professionals. But he lived the dream now. His magics got him through. His body count over the years was, probably a couple hundred, at best. 

 

The cottage could barely be called that anymore. It was overgrown with vegetation, hidden amongst trunks and bushes and stone; nearly invisible. But it was his den. And only he should be able to use it. 

 

Hefting the casket of herbs onto his shoulder, he slipped through the door into the main living room, cloak whisked behind him and boot buckles rattling. A single candle lit up a small corner of the room, and he set down his resources near the table. A flick of the wrist, and suddenly the whole cottage was illuminated, the fireplace alight with smoldering embers. 

 

Behind the mask adorning his face, he looked upon his treasures with fondness. His perches were huddled with birds, both raptor and song, bats seeking shelter hanging from the windings in the roof. Three rats lay huddled underneath the crook where a large glass bowl sat, fish filling up the water. Feathers, fur and scales of all colour were accounted for, from the fuzzy back of a grizzly cub to the sharp tail of a bearded dragon. Everyone was safe. 

 

And dear Aella. Four snaps of her beak and she dove for his shoulder, perching upon him with comfort. The bird of prey was a beautiful sight, her feathers a black mottled colour, but face a stark white contrast. One of her toes was missing, and she was blind in a single eye. But she was his familiar, from his side since the beginning. 

 

As soon as her talons struck cloth, she tucked her head into the folded wings upon her back and dozed once more, comforted. The man swiftly turned back to his table and unclipped several jars from his belt, three from his chest. When all substances were accounted for, he made way with his robes, shedding the deep purple garment, being mindful to lift Aella up and off the feathered shoulder pads before settling her back down. 

 

He got to work, then. Pulling a bowl and pestle out from underneath the shelf and pouring judged amounts of herbs and liquids until he found the viscosity he was looking for, collecting the paste and striding out of the room, towards the bedrooms. He skipped his own, opting for the one at the very back of the cabin, littered with parchments and antiques and potions. Upon the bed in the centre of the room, he kneeled before the resting ball of fur, tucked beneath the blankets. 

 

“Ah, little one, you need your rest, I understand, but I have brought you something for your pain.” He whispered, leaning over to unswaddle the pup, who whined but did not resist. Around his stomach was a wound, small, but deep. On his way home from a walk he had found the poor thing, his mother dead beside him and all alone, shot by hunters. 

 

When the paste was chewed up, he spat it onto a regular large leaf and applied it to the wound. The pup yipped, but the short sting was greatly overpowered by the aftereffects of pure soothing warmth. A small chant for good health and a rub behind the ear, and Reyes left the puppy to sleep, whistling for Hestia from the living quarters to come and provide company for the little one for the time being. Before the great wild cat entered he pressed a little kiss to the pup's head and hushed him, inducing a sleep coma using tendrils of magic from his very lips, in the form of black smoke. 

 

“ _ Sana sana, colita de rana.  _ Sleep, little wolf.”

 

The door was shut behind him. 

 

Back in his study, Aella staring him down from her post on a mound of books, he scribbled down new formulas and jotted notes about new solution ideas. Honeyed tea for Amelie, her mood withered ever since the townspeople cut down her favourite oak tree near the river. Ever since an itsy bitsy spider, her favourite had always been honeyed tea with lavender touch, calming and delicious. 

 

At first, he was bewildered with how angry she had been that day, scratching marks into trees and crevices into stone, boiling with rage about how they kept taking away her home. But it was to be expected, even if Reyes himself hated what fate was becoming of their wood. Two thousand years did that to a man; accepting fate as it was. He was wise enough not to rampage through the city and demand them to kneel. Sure he would love to. And sometimes he did, subtly. But terrorizing the entire populace and not a single neighbourhood could get him wormed out. He couldn't do that to his animals. 

  
  


The dusk feathered owl picked at her talons absentmindedly, blinking her eyes slowly and staring intently at Gabriel. The sounds of her beak tapping against bone and the scratches of nib on parchment were the only sounds in his study, the frogs in the other room and the nocturnal predators choosing to depart until dawn. Everyone else was asleep, save for Amelie, who still hadn't returned. He gave her till midnight, at the latest. She would tire and return home soon, sick of spending all day weaving little trinkets by the creek. 

 

With a heavy breath, Gabe closed the journal and slid it into the drawer, alerting Aella to his will to leave. She hissed, clearly grumpy, before taking flight to his shoulder once again. He would spend the next moments tending to his brood, the vast array of woodland animals he had brought under his wing. Tiberius had caught pneumonia again, and his coughing woke up the rest of his litter mates. His treatment was a few days in, so Gabe gave him less than a week before his symptoms cleared. Sickness can't stand against his centuries old magic.

 

Too caught up in asserting his herbs and checking over the newborn robins, the forest Reaper barely even noticed when the door was slammed open by a very breathless arachnid queen. Her garments were sewn from her silk and her treasures, crystals and feathers alike. 

 

“Amelie, what’s causing you to be so ruffled?” he questioned, scraping nails against his palm and watching as dusty smoke fell from his hand, onto the concoction he was mixing. That little touch of magic would help. 

 

The woman growled, obviously not in the mood for jabs. 

 

“The damned hunter. Killing a wolf suspecting it a lycan was not enough for the bastard, no. Now he dare try and come after us,” she cursed, stomping to the hall, leaving a trail of little spiders behind her, who scuttled away into the cracks in the walls. 

 

Gabe sighed. “The new one in town, is he? Don't fret. If he comes a breath closer I'll turn his bones into milk.”

 

He came a  _ lot _ closer. Too close for the threat to remain intact. 

  
  



	2. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. School has started and I suffered some writing block. I'll try and make monthly if not weekly updates from now on to this story, which means all other stories MUST be put on hiatus! This chapter is unbeta'd, but I will edit it in the morning, so don't chide me haha.

Gabriel had been tending quietly to the little den of otter cubs by the river when he heard it. Pulling human-made debris from around their tiny little bodies and cursing civilization, throwing trash in the river only to injure the wildlife. And the cock of what could only be a rifle startled both him and all the birds in the trees. 

 

The crows began screeching, songbirds erupting into a frenzy as magpies searched for the sound source so they could dive bomb the intruder. Gabriel curled the baby otters into his chest and stood, urging their mother to scuttle back into the water. The babies couldn't swim yet. 

 

He scanned the forest, listening to the soft whispers of nature help him pinpoint the exact location. Wood nymphs and forest spirits alike started growing restless. 

 

Gabriel scowled, eyes landing on a bush with an obvious glint beneath the leaves, the sight on a weapon, aimed directly at him. 

 

_ He is tensed. He will fire soon.  _

 

Taking heed of the trees words, he pulled the cubs close to his chest and imbued magic upon them, tugging at the strands of shadow beneath his veins and curling into himself in a puff of smoke, as soon as the loud  _ crack  _ of a gun sounded and a bullet whizzed through the place where his gut would've been. 

 

The guardian growled, rolling amongst the tall grass in shadow, out of sight, to sneak up behind the assailant. One moment a cloud of black, the next a human being, wrapped in robes of orange and black. 

 

“You poaching the otters, or just want to get my attention in a grandeur example of disrespect?” he hissed into the human’s ear. 

 

The man jerked, lashing around to hit Gabriel with the butt of his gun. From skin to smoke once more, the man followed the ghosting form to the riverside, where Gabriel then returned, depositing the baby otters to the water, where their mother scooped them up and tore off downstream. 

 

“I've been hunting you for years, you aren't getting away now.” the man grumbled, face obscured by a thick mask, accented with a crimson visor. Just greying blond hair and scars adorning his head remained visible. 

 

Gabe condemned him. It took guts and skill to track down the King of the Wood without either dying or going crazy. But he was dangerous. And he could also alert his guild of Gabriel's location. He had to be stopped. 

 

But he also knew his top priority were the animals and wraiths of this wood. 

 

His skin itched with anxiety, a protective shell over his being reaching out for his wildlife, and he would not let this hunter destroy what he spent years to replenish. 

 

His blood boiled, and with vigor, Gabriel tapped back into his magic supply, feeling his once human features contort to that of monstrous proportions, jaw unhinged to bare long and  _ razor  _ sharp teeth, face shrouded in shadow and six red eyes blinking from the abyss. And the weapon of choice was his hands. With his whole body shrouded in smoke, his hands became slightly larger with gruesome talons on each finger. 

 

_ Evil Warlock, Bloodthirsty Demon… _

 

They weren’t wrong. But it’s not as if he chose to be like this…

 

The hunter growled and threw his balance to the left to dodge a vicious swipe from the warlock. He had known that this hunt would be violent, but he was told nothing of these monstrous abilities. He could make do though. With a hefty shove he tossed his bag into the brush, rolling away and pulling out his pulse rifle. A specially designed weapon against supernatural elements. He had used it on the werewolf he encountered by the woods, where Lena had informed him an Arachnid queen had saw them.

 

So much for the element of surprise. Which also brought him to the fact that the warlock hadn’t used any spells. He had simply transformed his body to increase his fighting chance.  _ Surprising. _

 

“Come on, soldier boy, you had the gall to face me, now let’s fight,” the once caramel voice had turned to gravel, honeyed yet scratched, “If you can take as much as you talk, we would both be home already,  _ cabrón* _ .”

 

That’s when the hunter  _ flung  _ himself at him. Actually dropped his gun and left the ground just to barrel the  _ King of the Woods  _ into the ground. Admired were his determination, but pitied was his carelessness. The force took them both into the river, yet Gabe had no need to worry. The otters had hidden safely and the squirrels were looking out for the nearby wildlife from the trees. With the water engulfing them both, Gabriel let out a laugh, the sound bubbling up to the surface as the hunter tried to headlock him under surface. 

 

This was his element, and he knew it. The water took his shadowed self downstream, where he then shadow-stepped himself north, expecting to startle the human into thinking he went south. When he rose from the river, the barrel of the rifle was at the base of his skull and before the trigger was pulled he jumped and swept the soldier off his feet, crawling on top of him and growling at his face. His hand raised, ready to slice his head clean off, when a heavy force took him down from the left, rolling to a stop besides a tree.

 

Just as Gabriel was about to snap back at his assailant, he lurched to a stop, becoming face to face with Amelie.

 

“ _ Wretched child! _ What are you doing? I almost had him!” He snarled, not noticing the other shape run up to them through the trees. Amelie had one hand pressed to his chest, urging him to stand down as a tiny, zippy girl hoisted the hunter to his feet and blinked away, seemingly by magic. He growled and jumped to the scuffed dirt where they had once been, furious they had escaped. The spider queen hissed and yanked him back, glaring daggers into his eyes.

 

“You were going to shed blood in this forest, in front of the  _ dragons?  _ To taint their lands with bodies which could have easily been enchanted and escorted back into the city?” She was livid, eyes ablaze and hands shaking with anger.

 

“That girl told me who they were. She brought us back the wolf presumed dead and he waits back at the cabin. You will apologize to  _ Seiryū  _ and  _ Suzaku  _  before tending to him, Gabriel. I am sorry you lost your temper, but  _ pour l'amour de Dieu*,  _ kill him somewhere else.” She spat, turning heel and stalking back to the shadow. Gabriel hissed at her back, huffing to himself as he let his shadows melt back into flesh. 

 

As he thought, he realized how foolish he was acting. But he was invigorated. A calm day with the animals and he was  _ threatened _ . The spirits should not be angered, but they did not like blood spilled near their waters. He was to protect them, not darken their pure land. But that gave Amelie no right to scorn him. He would need to have a word, also about the girl. 

 

But he had important business, from the werewolf to the brothers. With a deep breath, he summoned both specters from their hiding places amongst the trees. Only one appeared, and he scoffed.

 

“Is the elder not keen on showing his muzzle around?” He smiled, watching the glowing green serpent weave softly through the leaves to curl around in front of Gabriel, whiskers nearly brushing his nose. 

 

“ _ Sorehodo*,  _ he is quite angry with me at the moment. But I always answer summons from you, Reyes.” The dragon purred, lifting its chin up and asking for a pet. Gabriel humbly gave it to him, scratching the fur on the dragon's chin and pulling affectionately on the large horns at the base of its skull, shaking it’s head.

 

The specter laughed gently, a shrill rumble which calmed the entire forest. Such purity from such a young spirit.

 

The warlock hummed, regarding the azure dragon’s behavior over the past year.

 

“He has been a bit stingy around you. I should have a talk with him if he is so keen on avoiding his brother like this.” He sighed, patting the dragon thrice more before starting off back home, allowing the spirit to follow intently. 

 

Conversation dragged until the cabin came into view, where Gabriel opened the door to find Amelie softly stroking a whining bundle of fur in the living room. 

 

“Genji, please check on Aella and the pup, I need some room here.” The dragon nodded and floated off down the hall, disappearing into the study.

 

“Alright kid, let’s see what we can do for the big puppy.”

 

The werewolf was large, muddy brown fur adorning its fleshed out body. There indeed was a bullet wound by its throat, infected seemingly with silver. Easily curable, but painful. A simple tonic of lilac and gardenia would put him to sleep so he could seal up the wound and cure the infection. Sad brown eyes stared up at him as he put the wolf to sleep.

 

So pitiful for a magnificent beast.

 

“Save the worry for when you are well again, I’ll take care of you.” Gabriel crooned, setting to work on the wound. Amelie went to brew a pot of tea and Aella flew out from the study to perch at the chair besides Gabe, trilling softly. 

 

“Yes yes Aella. It’s definitely him. I bet you missed him too, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cabrón - dumbass  
> pour l'amour de Dieu - for Heaven's sake  
> sorehodo / それほど - To an extent/degree, [yes].


	3. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super happy with this chapter! I wrote it in class entirely on mobile and posted it via phone too, so forgive mistakes. When I say I'm upset with my other stories, it's because they should be written like this, not lazily like the others haha.

Aella was constantly perched besides the wolf for the next week after his treatment. She did not have the need to eat, a spirit of such calibre designed for harmony, not kill, and any picked plumage gathering amongst the floor turned to ash and disappeared through the open window. 

 

Any time the warlock came to check up the prognosis, Aella would trill softly and snap her beak at her master, ruffled feathers soothing in his presence. He would offer up his thumb and she would nibble gently, keeping their century long bond intact. A man who could not die and an owl who was death itself. 

 

It was November, a chilly month, but snow had not fallen. His cabin was a safe place for hibernating species and injured waterfowl who could not make the journey with their pod south, abandoned to freeze. Amèlie was sewing garments of silver silk between her fingers, webbing from the pads of each finger mending together a cloak. A hand came up to her tightly tied hair and plucked a few strands of sleek raven, braiding the minuscule lines to make a thicker braid and weaving the string around the seams, accenting the white with black. The feathers and down Aella let her keep and not dissipate were intricately woven throughout the neck of the cape, glimmering in in the candlelight. 

 

Gabriel looked over, humming softly. 

 

“A gift for a special someone?” he asked, thinking back to the beautiful wood nymph Amèlie had fancied herself a friend in. 

 

She snorted, appalled apparently, but there was a dusting to her cheeks that indicated otherwise. Aella hissed softly in amusement. 

 

“ _ Non,  _ just weaving away some thoughts.” she answered, eyes trained on her handiwork. Gabriel shrugged and returned to storing away fermented herbs for later. A bottle of aged wine, probably from the eighteen hundreds, some dried algae from the riverbed, and handmade basket filled with fresh blackberries; a gift from a travelling boar spirit. These items made up the clutter on the counter in the living room where his potions and concoctions were stored. He popped a blackberry into his mouth, tasting the sweetness and giving thanks to the generous offer. Gabriel offered one to Amèlie, who accepted with gratitude. 

 

The receiver of her new garment would be a secret for a little longer, he supposed. 

  
  


_ “You! What are you doing here? Unhand that cub and begone, before I shred you into my new dress.” Amèlie hissed, spotting a human sitting cross legged at the foot of the porch, one of her father's rescued muskrat cubs curled up in their lap. The girl shot up, careful to hold the pup gently, and stared wide eyed behind goggles at the apparition before her.  _

 

_ “Oh gosh, Jack won't think twice about this odd job family.” the girl muttered, heavily accented. Amèlie growled at the chip in her voice, prepared to pounce. She felt the bones at her spine shift, itching to reveal her holy form.  _

 

_ “I said, unhand him. I will not ask twice,  _ petite fille.” 

 

_ The freckle dusted cheeks of the stranger dimpled, and she softly set the cub on the moss beneath her shoed feet _ .

 

_ “Don't get ya knickers in a knot, luv. Just making sure my old man doesn't cause you any trouble, that's all!” the brunette child quipped, hands held high in the air. Amèlie scoffed.  _

 

_ “He's around ‘ere somewhere, really bloody set on hunting you down. But I know a good folk when I see ‘em! If you could lead me to your pops, I could collect him and be on my way, let your pretty self go back to normal,” she continued, “you  _ are  _ bloody beautiful.” a soft whisper.  _

 

_ Caught off guard, the spider queen stood baffled. Here, a mere youngster of a human complimenting a fearsome arachnid beast. Wide brown eyes stared adoringly, and Amèlie had to fluster and look away, grumpy, at the bold claims coming from the girls mouth.  _

 

_ “Oxton. Lena Oxton, apprentice hunter, though I'd say I'm more of a beast conservationist. Poor ol’ Jack is too hellbent on being rid a’ you folk. I'm here to make sure he doesn't kill anyone just wanting to live peacefully.” _

 

_ Amèlie followed the trees’ directions to find Gabriel caught mid-fight with a human matching Lena’s description.  _

 

_ “Take your filthy human and be gone,  _ chèrie,  _ we have no time for games.” _

 

_ “Aw, don't be so cold, Miss Widow! I'd be sure tickled pink to see you sometime soon.” _

 

_ She grabbed her comrade and blinked off.  _

  
  


It was a moment's distraction, a fleeting daydream, and Amèlie missed a stitch in her sewing. Ruffled, she redid the ropes and hid her mistake with a shined sapphire gem plucked from the decorations in her hair. 

 

_ A gift for you, _ ma chèrie. 

 

***

 

The beautiful cloak was hanging in the study when the wolf regained consciousness. Aella screeched from the living space until both of her fleshed counterparts appeared. Gabe set to work checking over the healing process while Amèlie set to cleaning up his matted fur, washing away dried blood and grit until he was no longer covered in grime, but soft, fluffy locks of chocolate. 

 

Gabriel eyes the wolf’s eye, helping the beast sit up. 

 

“You are safe here, you can return to your form,  _ mijo.”  _ Gabriel whispered, watching the wolf’s ears twitch as Amèlie pulled a folded blanket over the shivering canine, looking away respectfully as the fur fell away to skin and bones snapped back into a rightful shape. 

 

_ Welcome home, _ Gabriel thought. 

 

He was no different as a human, thick brown hair and matching beard, coarse yet well trimmed, though rugged. A little different from the goatee Aella remembered, and she grumbled at the lack of dignity for a man she once lost. 

 

Human hands, large and calloused, pulled the quilt tighter around himself as Amèlie stood to go gather spare clothes for the newcomer. He watched her warily leave, the sway of her hips and the curves of her waist the way her dress hugged her form. Gorgeous, but dangerous. 

 

With her gone, his attention laid back on Reyes, body tense and ready for attack, some statement of violence or murder. The wolf inside him burned, a lone beast not capable of submission or even dominance, too wild to adhere to pack standards or even sociality. An outlier to werewolf norms. 

 

Gabriel chuckled softly, watching the pup eyes his surroundings with distrust, nearly breaking out into full laughter of the misguided warning. 

 

“Jesse, is it? Does it calm you or make you more agitated that I know your name?” he hummed, preparing to go and brew some tea to calm the beasts nerves, just as Amèlie returned with a change of garments. 

 

The wolf growled low, sharp incisors visible. He probably hasn't been human for some time now, the utter lack of hygiene evident in his physical appearance and actions. With an upturned nose, Amèlie huffed and went run a bath. Gabriel thanked her with a shared glance. 

 

“Now now, calm down before I have to put you to sleep again. You can speak, I know this, don't act like I am an  _ idiota.”  _ his back was to the wolf as  _ Jesse;  _ alive and well, ignored the clean clothes in favour of wrapping the blanket tightly around his naked body. 

 

The werewolf snuffed. 

 

“Listen here, I know damn well you saved my life ‘n all, but I really don't want to hurt you good folk. If you'd just let me be on my merry way, we could forget this ever happened-” Gabriel cut him off sharply. 

 

“Sit down, McCree.”

 

The stark order shocked the wolf into obedience, and he sat back down, still growling and eyebrows knit at the show of dominance. Something inside of him listened to this man and he loathed it. 

 

“How do you know my name, huh?” the southern drawl came again. Reyes cracked his neck and Aella dove from her perch to her master's shoulder, preening her feathers. 

 

He thought of a reply, setting down the teapot and gazing at the yellowed photograph pinned to the tiled wall. Amèlie playing with Aella on the ground, soft and chubby, so so small, a big toothy grin looking up at the camera. Eight eyes stared with joy as she patted Aella’s back. And beside her was a pup, no older than two months, mouth hanging open and tongue lolling out, baby teeth sharp as a needle and fur so thin the pink of his skin was visible under the brown fuzz. The polaroid camera which took the memory stood right besides the wall of photographs, ready to make more. 

 

“Let's just say, I know everyone in these woods.” as much as it pained him, memories couldn't be forced when they had been buried for so long in a head more feral than a rabid bear. 

 

Still nervous, Jesse’s hands shook when he accepted the mug of tea, no milk, no sugar, but stirred with honey, a taste which he once remembered loving on his tongue, but did not know where. 

 

“ _ Not all memories are of the mind, Jesse _ .  _ Make more with the senses the Gods have given you, and please, cherish the moments you have with those you love, before they are ripped from your mind. _

 

_ “Don't make the same mistake I did.” _

 

With some coercion, they managed to get Jesse into the bath, from there he took matters into his own hands. “I ain't some useless pup, I can wash myself.” 

 

_ Old (fatherly) habits die hard.  _

 

After cleaning up, washing his hair and brushing his teeth, Jesse pulled on the spare clothes, old, tacky, yet comfy and warm, and joined the two for dinner. The wolf pup, Horatio, as Amèlie had began naming him, healed and happy, followed Jesse like a lost mother, much to his bewilderment. 

 

Amèlie chuckled obnoxiously at his obvious discomfort. 

 

And life carried on as normal. 

 

Gabriel would go out for walks in which he would scout for animals in need, bring gifts to the nymphs and spirits and collect herbs and food for his animals. He didn't hunt, it was unbecoming of a protector. Dying animals with no hope of healing offered themselves up, to end in peace and be given to the predators he had under his wing. The rest of the food chain carried on like usual, hunting for prey, hiding from predator. Usual meetups with Genji held tales of wisdom, and Gabriel had the chance to catch Hanzo and scold him for his cold behaviour. The azure dragon accepted the punishment, though with a lot of sulk. The brothers were dancing on a tightrope and the line was ready to break, a brotherhood on the brink of collapse. 

 

_ But that is a story for another day, when two turns to one and the lands are no longer and green and thriving but blue with agonizing sorrow.  _

 

It is some weeks later, when Jesse warms up to the hospitality and loses the tension in his voice, that Gabriel decides a trip to the human world would be good for the three of them. Not all humanity should be lost in supernatural beings. 

 

Amèlie dons her elegant robes, those befitting a great  _ còmtesse  _ from tail coat to brown trousers and high boots _ ,  _ and Jesse keeps the rugged jeans and faded plaid shirt look. Gabriel had found his hat in the woods, the last place that he had been when he changed into a wolf. A hat so pitifully cowboy-ish it made Amèlie burst with laughter. 

 

_ Just like old times.  _

 

Gabriel digs out his oldest outfit. A grey hoody, aged and patched in some places where he has sewn together holes and rips. A knitted beanie to cover his head from the cold and thick boots wrapping up to his calves. No capes, no cloaks, no extravagant coloured and accents of royalty. 

 

_ Human.  _

 

An odd trio to be stuck together such like glue. 

 

Horatio begs to come with, and Aella offers herself to watch the cabin while they are gone for the day. The wolf pup is fitted with a loose chain befitting a collar and a rope leash which Amèlie hangs onto with care. When grass turns to concrete, her boots emit a strong clock clack on the stone that completes her elegant look. 

 

She looks too beautiful, and Gabriel is proud. 

 

The high heeled boots and jangling spurs announce arrival to a grocery, where each of them depart. Amèlie scoops Horatio into her arms, carrying him around the store as she looks for bread and sees the new foods humans have come up with recently. Jesse, much more used to being in public with humans, strikes up conversation with the cashiers, complimenting and flirting and causing lads and lasses to blush and smile through the rest of their shifts. 

 

Gabriel focuses on getting meat and fresh produce, filling up a handheld basket with the items before making his way to the sweets aisle. 

 

_ Is it bad for a man of over a thousand to have a sweet tooth in stressful times?  _

 

He thinks of Genji and grabs two boxes of Japanese sweets available. 

 

_ “It's not ‘ _ pocky _ ’. That's just the way Americans say it,” the dragon laughs, “it's correctly pronounced ‘ _ pōkki’,  _ to be dipped in teas to make them sweeter.” _

 

That and a bag of Oreos later, he manages to catch up with Amèlie, whose basket is filled with ingredients for a well done meal and even some personal hygiene products. 

 

_ Shampoo, conditioner, bobby pins, hair ties, nail polish, lipstick, makeup, tampons, perfume and a weird egg shaped sphere containing cherry flavoured chapstick.  _

 

_ “Eos?”  _

 

_ “It keeps your lips soft and smells good. Here, I'll buy one for you too.” _

 

_ Kiwi.  _

 

McCree has got himself a stuffed animal,  _ Beanie Babies  _ as they are called. It's a brown duck named Dicky. 

 

_ He snorts, amused.  _

 

_ “Real mature, Jesse.” _

 

By the time they have their bags and are exiting the store to go home, Amèlie stops abruptly and excuses herself, dumping her bags into McCree's arms. 

 

“I'll be right back.”

 

They stand and wait, Gabriel holding Horatio’s lead while his carrier is away. Curious and slightly off put, he gazes through the window of the store, where he saw her go back in. 

 

There's not only surprise in his eyes as he sees what's happening. Amèlie is speaking with a smaller brown haired girl, a bright smile on her face and freckled all over. Amèlie is handing her a folded garment, made from her silk and feathers with a sapphire gem beaded into the neck. 

 

Reyes recognizes her as the girl who took the hunter away. Amèlie had explained her intentions when he got home. 

 

_ “Just an animal conservationist. Nothing to be grumpy about.” _

 

An eyebrow raised and arms folded, he gave Amèlie a knowing snicker when she returned, and the three departed back to the forest. 

 

Unbeknownst, followed closely by a duo with a cheery side and a sinister counterpart. 

 

Well. Jesse knew. And unlike the two elders, his nose could sense intention as well. 

 

_ Apologetic and eager. Two scents for two auras, one secluded and one giddy. No harm to be had here. Protected by the little lass, the bigger man wouldn't be an issue with her.  _

 

Amèlie was stashing away the groceries, helping Genji open his box of sweets and feeding him a strawberry flavoured pretzel stick every few moments. Hanzo was snoozing on the couch, too prideful to be bothered by such sweet snacks, no matter how badly he wanted a taste. 

 

“ _ We can save him the second box. He'll eat them when no one is looking.” _

 

McCree was playing games of tag and peekaboo with Horatio, laying on his belly in the living room and rolling the puppy around, growling playfully and crawling around and feigning defeat when the little ball of fur batted his head and gnawed on his jaw, mimicking a great beast taking down its prey. 

 

_ “Agghh, you got me! Nice one lil’ fella.” _

 

Spending quality time with Aella, bonding with the great barn owl and relishing in her openly allowing him to preen through her feathers to remove all dirt and bugs, calmed both spirit and master, Gabriel feeling the relaxation flow through his very being. 

 

_ She wasn't always like this, you know.  _

 

The knocking on the door dissipated all calm, all warm feeling and familial atmosphere. No one knocked. No one knew. No one could. 

 

Amèlie was the least affected, steadily yet warmly striding to the door and opening it a sliver. Muffled voices high pitched and grumbling. Gabriel stared, the sweet mocha of his gaze and the deep black of his counterpart glaring intently at what would be revealed behind the door. 

 

Amèlie had invited them into their abode. You could not pass through without invited permission. Gabe trusted her, but he was shocked and agitated at the reveal. 

 

A zippy young woman and a greying soldier, contrasting one another so starkly it made Gabriel's eyes hurt. A long suppressed anger bubbled beneath his skin, and he prepared to shout and throw the hunters out. McCree was visibly frightened, noticing the man who had shot him full of silver, he nearly cowered by Gabe’s feet. 

 

No one who caused his younguns so much stress should be allowed. A trust so violated. 

 

“Gabriel. He is here to apologize.” Amèlie spoke. 

 

> “Against his will.” the soldier grumbled, unmasked for the first time. Tired eyes, a permanent frown, yet laughter lines in place where his youth had left. Once happy. Wise eyes filled with held emotion and scars stared back at a face of equal complexion. White, too white. Truly Caucasian. So much like the the Europeans who had stolen the lands from the Indigenous, the people who lived in harmony with him and his lands and respected him. So long ago. Genji remembered this. 

 

A little bit of long lost hatred refilled. 

 

The brunette tore his attention away from glaring at the hunter. 

 

“I would like to apologize, Mister Forest Reaper, for my elders actions the other day. I would like him to maybe, spend time with your happy bunch, unarmed and such, to maybe regain a compassion for spirits he lost long ago?” she stiffened suddenly, standing straight up. “I mean, only if you agree! I don't want to force him on ya, knowing how aggressive he is towards people like you.” she apologized profusely, going on and on about her points on matters like how he needs to regain respect for beasts if he is to hunt again. To not kill peaceful monsters in his quest to end the savage ones. Dangerous. 

 

Lena promised she would supervise him too, not doubting the warlock's ability to subdue an unarmed human in combat should he get violent. But with all the precautions of a well brought up lady. 

 

A glance to Amèlie to make sure. Her face said nothing, too enamoured staring at the energetic girl.  _ Infatuation.  _

 

McCree was no better, busying himself with Horatio to take his mind of the phantom pains looking at the hunter gave him.  _ An armless werewolf, hunted for years by a coven, bloodied and hurt and driven away from a pack he once belonged in. Murdered. Eradicated. Extinct.  _

Hard set eyes returned to the hunter once more. Engrossed in careful thought. 

 

His purpose was to heal, to reintegrate and restore. 

 

Was human so much different from animal? He was no different once. 

 

_ Lost, wounded, without purpose, to never find solace and filled with such brutal rage. Not to find peace.  _

 

A sigh. Defeated, protective, yet to prove to a renowned hunter how beautiful the supernatural are, for him to teach future generations to never harm again, outweighed all argument. 

 

_ No time to worry.  _

 

“Fine. As long as the girl stays as well.”

  
_ Let us hope this is not a mistake.  _


	4. Cycle Of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any fanart or fanworks for this story, feel free to tag me on tumblr or link me in the comments! I'll feature your work next update at the beginning! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at venomofthewolf and tag your stuff with WhisperR76.

The first week was brutal _._ A jumble of bodies in the cabin stressing out human, spirit and animal alike, a span of seven days in which the inhabitants attempted to get acquainted. Amèlie and Gabriel had no need, whereas Jesse and them needed to subtly try and refresh suppressed memories.

 

_A child taken from his home; so young._

 

With the humans however, it was sour. Lena was pippy and made fast friends with the werewolf and spirit dragon, flirting with the spider queen as if nothing was amiss. She had a harder time with Reyes, an old, wise and untrusting warlock. But she proved herself time and time again.

 

 _Jack Morrison._ A fiery, borderline savage of a being with a complexion to match his personality. A man not jovial like McCree at his age, but stoic, hardened and _oh so prestigious._

 

But the little Brit had her head on straight, reeling in the nuisance whenever the need arose. When things turned to boil she would pop in and drag away her master to train outside, depressing him of his pent up energy and anger.

 

Genji found them more than intriguing. When Hanzo would leave him alone Lena would ask to sit with him by the stream, watching pretty fish of species that shouldn't even live in a freshwater river glide lazily through the current where the translucent emerald beast had a claw dipped in the water. He shared stories and she would listen, leaning against his thickly scaled back and petting his mane.

 

Gabriel appreciated her help, too. He couldn't hold a clutch of newborn robins and take care of a sick black bear at the same time. She socialized animals and spirits alike when he couldn't, proving useful around the forest. Her kindness was immeasurable. She made fast friends.

 

But their little rag tag group found trouble as well. Intense games of tag left Jesse with his paw stuck in a crevice and Genji trying to pull him out. The tree spirits grew restless with their tussling very quickly.

 

Amèlie found it all very amusing.

 

One perfectly manicured hand threaded through Genji’s mane and a sharp eye trained on the human ball of sunshine, she ended up profoundly enamoured with the girl. Regardless if Gabriel approved.

 

The day started off perfectly fine. A gentle sunrise and the soft shrieking of songbirds in the trees starting their day. Jack isolated himself in town for the weekend and Lena was with Amèlie, Genji and Jesse by the river, sharing stories and feeding the squirrels.

 

Reyes was busying himself releasing Hestia back into the wild when Aella dive bombed him from the skies, effectively causing the large cat to hiss and curl around Reyes instinctively. She tore at his shoulders and pulled his hair, steering him back home like a dog.

 

“Aella, for heaven's sake, calm down! I'm coming, you mongrel of a bird.” he chided, waving her away from his face and heading back home, not caring if Hestia ignored his orders to leave and trailed him back.

 

Inside the cabin, Aella took off towards the kitchen, and Gabriel toed off his boots and hung up his cloak respectfully. He followed her intently, where Gabriel rounded the corner to find himself face to face with the familiar gaze of an old, old friend.

 

“You told me you would be a week late, at best, Angela.”

 

A strong laugh followed, and the woman at his table stood to greet him, ushering him in for a hug before peppering each cheek with a kiss, equally reciprocated. She gave Aella the same treatment, which caused the owl to trill lovingly.

 

“Forgive me for my mistake, then, I had expected some delays along the way. How have you been, Reyes? It has been so long since I've last seen you,” she smiled warmly, returning to her seat at the rickety oak table and procuring another treat from her pouch, handing it softly to the osprey standing tall and proud besides the kettle.

 

“Two centuries, if I remember correctly.”

 

He remembered Angela fondly. Long, thick hair the colour of the sun adoring her head like a halo, bright blue eyes holding the very answer to the world, wise but weary, crows feet tugging at her face and laughter lines marring her features. Beautiful, even after so much time.

 

She sighed, a hefty breath stretching her lungs. “I've been so busy. It is not easy working miracles on every inconvenience that is brought my way,” but she didn't sound regretful, “I wouldn't change it for the world. My purpose is to mend and assist. And I have you to thank for that, Gabriel.” her accent swirled her honeyed voice like a well brewed tea, sweet and savory to the last drop.

 

Exactly like back then, he observed.

 

“I sure would hope so,” Gabriel responded, relaxed in her presence, “out of all of the druids you are by far the most experienced. It was a pleasure to have trained you thus far.”

 

She grinned, a perfect display of straight white teeth.

 

“And little Pharah? She is well, I hope.” Reyes questioned, holding his gloved hand out to the bird perched besides the witch, smiling when it nibbled affectionately on his finger.

 

Aella hissed lowly from the corner, jealous that her master's attention was directed to another familiar.

 

Angela hummed, “she is well, as you can see. Adjusting as best she can. Her mother sees her once a moon, when I can reverse the spell just enough to bring her back. This form doesn't hinder her at all, and I am nearly done the prototype caduceus, so she will not be stuck a raptor for ever.

 

“Have you thought the same of Aella? Your dear owl must long to be able to stand as human besides you every now and then.” she whispered, just slightly.

 

Last time she had asked him of this, he had denied outright, a little bit outraged that she would want to take Aella away from him like that. Once a familiar lost their form and could become human, the bond would break and both master and spirit would not longer be connected. It was a sad, painful way to lose your companion, as if a part of yourself had been torn right from you.

 

“If she so desires it, I have no quarrel.” he stated blandly, deciding to drop the subject there. His spine just itched to relieve some of that anger he felt whenever he thought of Aella all by herself in the world with him not there to ground her.

 

But he guessed that Pharah was not born with Angela, but forced by a dark magic that had taken the witch years to reverse. The memory reminded him sadly of her original familiar, who had passed away in agony protecting her from the same end he had gone through. A small and thin black leopard. Matteo was his name, chosen by Angela to represent his gentle nature. He loved her deeply.

 

Angela seemed to sense his sudden mood change, because she perked up and stood, brushing invisible lint from her leather robes and straightening her satchel, beckoning Pharah to fly with her. As always, the osprey obeyed.

 

“Enough of your sadistic pessimism, Gabe. I need to show you something. It is why I came here in the first place, not to reminisce about old friends.” she forced out, attempting a genuine smile. Gabriel did not point out her silent suffering, for her sake.

 

Aella flew overhead with Pharah, a waltz in the sky as they followed their masters obediently, scouting out the ground below. Angela pushed through the bushes and trees respectfully, pausing to blow a kiss to the water spirits as the girls giggled and waved, peeking out of the lakes and streams to see Angela. She spoke to Gabe the whole walk, asking about how he was doing and what he did these days, all while telling him stories of her own journeys.

 

Finally, they came to a stop at the largest oak tree the woods housed. The atmosphere had Reyes shuddering. This was not normal.

 

“There is a disease here, Gabriel. Far more strong than your magic, and far more deadly. I've seen them in my travels, and it does not look good. I came to warn you before you let this sickness fester,” she whispered, pressing a calming hand to the withering bark of the oak as it moaned and creaked in pain. “I brought with me a concoction that can paralyze the demons so you can finish them. Do not let your home fall to the same fate Gerard’s did.” she pleaded, pulling a large vial from her pouch and pressing it urgently into Gabe’s outstretched palm.

 

“Your caduceus cannot heal the damage done?” he fretted, “you must be able to do something. How did I not catch this? When did it start? What are the effects?” he bombarded her with questions, grasping gently at her small and powerful shoulders in desperation. She flattened her hand overtop of his, calming his nerves.

 

“You must use the potion and destroy the virus before it spreads. Only then can you heal the damage. I am sorry Gabriel, but this has been growing for a long time now.”

 

He felt his world drop, stomach churning with nausea as he looked around him and the dying forest, spirits screaming faintly in pain as they were tortured and uprooted, their pleas plaguing the back of his subconscious. This is why he had been so violent, so unsettled and angry. The forest was trying to ask him for help.

 

_Help that he had already failed with before._

 

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he pursed his lips and gazed up at the sky, Aella screeching overhead and her wings so ruffled she couldn't catch a single current in the air. His stress projected onto her.

 

Angela stared upon him with worry, yet comfort. “It will be okay, Gabriel. We will fix what Gerard died for.”

 

Shared smiles of encouragement and uncertainty drifted between the long time allies, memories of a friend long lost with his forest to a plague so painful and severe his soul had simply vanished, leaving behind only a young and broken arachnid queen, skin a sickly blue hue and eyes so empty Gabriel felt as if he had lost two of his loved ones that day.

 

Angela fave him a firm squeeze.

 

“I have faith, that mercy will be brought upon you this time, my friend. _Helden sterben nicht._ ”

 

***

 

A slow and mournful walk back to the cottage lead to the gradual lighten in mood. A clutch of raccoon kits played with Angela’s laces as she stopped to coo them, and the mother gleefully hurried them away.

 

_Go now, let her graciousness pass._

 

The two druids struck up conversation back in the living room, Angela holding Horatio close to her breast and smiling as the little pup dozed off, warm and close to her heart.

 

Gabe showed her his little critters and friends and asked for her input on different herbs to treat varying wounds and illness, accepting her help gladly as she gifted him with a blend of sage to clear a calf’s runny nose. The little deer bounded happily around and nuzzled close to his two saviours with joy.

 

Laughs were shared and memories made. Too many, might he say.

 

The door crashed open and hurried footsteps found the witch and warlock in the study. Amèlie, deeply out of breath and smeared makeup on her face graced them as she entered. Their hearts stopped.

 

“Gabe, _mon Dieu,_ please help! There's been an accident!” she cried out, her coat torn on her shoulder.

 

He didn't bother asking what happened. He calmed Amèlie down and followed her and Angela as they took off at a jog back down the forest. The closer they got, the more he felt it.

 

The _shrieking, blood curdling roars_ and utter _pain._

 

Angela picked up her pace ahead, sweat gleaming on the back of her neck where her scarves did not cover it. Gabriel rushed after the two girls as fast as he could, dread picking apart his gut organ by organ.

 

Before he even entered the scene, he could hear the pitiful cries of Jesse and Lena, the sorrow coating their sobs as he pushed away a branch to greet the event before him.

 

With all the gore happening in front of him, the most terrifying fact that remained was that McCree had taken off his hat. To Gabriel, that said more than the blood pooling the earth ever could.

 

Both the wolf and the human girl were draped across a sprawled dollop of green, if the amount of shining red were not covering every inch-

 

-and scale of the creature.

 

He didn't even notice when Angela had dropped by the dragons side, pulling off her bag and setting it besides her, conjuring her caduceus out from it's depths. The staff fit in her hands perfectly, and she set it to the side, checking his vital signs before she set to work.

 

 _Checking_ Genji’s _vital signs._

 

Gabriel shook himself from his stupor and rushed to help, planting himself at the huffing beast's head, watching as his thin body heaved with every breath coated in blood, drowning him from the inside out.

 

The entire forest around this tragedy began withering with the loss of its life force, bending and breaking at the roots to try and soak up any remaining energy their God was giving off.

 

He stared at Genji’s torn muzzle, at the thin whiskers which had stopped flowing calmly and had dropped dead to the dirt, the little nose, more pronounced than his brothers, oozing red with each shallow huff.

 

Gabriel pulled a shaky breath into his lungs, “ _Genji_?”

 

An abrupt groan and he shuffled, eyes cracking open and a growl easing through his throat, an attempt to clear his airways of the intruding blood.

 

_He would calm Him while his Merciful saviour tried to save His life._

 

“Look at me, Genji. Angela is here, she will help you, don't worry.” he cooed softly, at the point of near tears as his voice wavered. How could this have happened? Where was Hanzo? He needed to be here to help his brother.

 

“Jesse, where is Hanzo? We need him here now before-” a violent howl cut him off mid sentence, a great shaggy wolf bowing its head above the dragon's body.

 

Lena pushed his muzzle away heavily from where he was glaring at Reyes, instead facing him down, to where he remembered his task and busied himself licking the tears in flesh and cleaning blood away.

 

“He- he did this!” she cried to him, tightening her grasp in the soft fur lining Genji’s back. “Genji was calling for help, and we- we tried to get here on time but McCree didn't fight him off soon enough!” her distress ruffled the spirit beneath her, and Genji moaned once more, hacking up blood and writhing along the ground, held only in place by Angela and Jesse.

 

“Calm yourself, girl. We will use everything in our arsenal to save him. He will not die…”

 

_I will not let him._

 

The wolf whined and snuffed, vigorously cleaning any wound and growing agitated when more blood welled up once clean.

 

Angela had passed Gabriel a tightly packed biscuit of herbs, which he snatched and pried open Genji’s mouth. He hissed, unwilling to cause himself so much pain.

 

_I will not let him die._

 

He stuffed his hand into the beast's mouth, past sharp fangs and a bloodied tongue which wriggled at the intrusion. The warlock grunted at the effort to keep his mouth agape as he shoved the bundle to the back of his throat, retreating his arm and pressing Genji’s nose down to force swallowing.

 

In response, the dragon choked and gurgled, thrashing as the herbs, not soaked with blood and easy to go down, scratched down his already raw throat. It was then the Reaper realized that Genji was no longer with them.

 

A dragon in flesh and bone, not in ethereal spirit, sat before them. No longer Genji but some mockery of his life.

 

_I will not let him leave us._

 

With renowned hope, Angela hefted her staff into her hands, satisfied with the spells and medicines she had enacted. One flick of the dial and the stream from the end of her staff connected with the dragons breast, a warm light of health and healing, attempting to mend wounds and failures beneath the hardy scales protecting soft insides.

 

The wolf let out a broken howl when the body beneath him grew lax and cold, seemingly at deaths door. Gabriel shook Angela’s shoulder, fright evident on his face as she stared at him with equal expression.

 

“It was a prototype, Angela. Do not beat yourself up over something none of us were prepared for.” Gabriel mourned, one hand squeezing her shoulder in comfort and the other patting the deceased dragons head. Lena was bawling by now, screaming in sorrow and wiping her runny nose in the gold mane before her, sniffling pitifully. McCree was nowhere to be found.

 

_I will not let him die in vain._

 

Angela still stared unblinking and the body before her, a life she could not save.

 

“I-... I will bury him, at least. Give him an honourable end.”

 

Gabriel nodded, gently scooping up Lena and walking back to the cabin with Amèlie. Only when in the comfort and closure of the cabin, did they let their tears escape.

 

Genji, so juvenile and young, happy and sweet. A dear friend and someone even a human called Lena thought worthy of her tears after not even a week knowing him.

 

She had made herself worthy.

 

And Angela, leaning besides the corpse of a dead dragon, petting him softly and sucking back tears of her own, saw the one magic that changed the northern forest forever.

 

 _Like a newborn child, born naked and crying, wet and warm. Crying out for some semblance of mother;_ home.

 

She did not return to the cabin after that. Months with no sight of luscious golden hair. For she had taken the spirit of the dragon and saw his rebirth. A boy, naked and crying, wet and warm. Covered in brutal wounds matching the great dragons. As the scales fell from the skeleton and the bones turned to ash to revive the earth a human shaped being was born from the remains.

 

No matter how much he screamed in pain she would not give up on him, healing him and mending his body, removing limbs and organs which would never work again. Unlike the humans, they did not use anaesthetics. He was alive and awake through it all, biting his tongue and enduring the last weeks of agony as she rebuilt his body and soul. No longer flesh or scale but hard metal and synthetic fibres conjured from the witches magics. To replace the body he had lost.

 

The dragon had killed itself off, using it's last breath to give life to another form to sustain itself, relying on the mercy of Angela Ziegler to not let it die again. It was Genji, but not Genji. She did not care, as she helped the shaking boy walk on new legs and move robotic fingers. For all her magic could not save his body, but she could save his soul.

  
_Just maybe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'beta'd yet again haha, hope you enjoyed, and sorry for the wait.


	5. Relapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to tag any and all fan works on Tumblr with WHISPERR76 and link me! @ zer0kaji, or comment down below! I'd love to see what you can create!

News of the great dragons death spread around like a wildfire. Spirits of all kind mourned and gathered around the altar the faeries built above the patch of grass saturated in his blood. The water nymphs cried their sorrowful song as they drew the life from the soil and absorbed it into their bodies, a last ditch attempt to keep him close to their hearts.

 

Life at the cabin was not the same. Amèlie and Lena spent their days tucked away inside her room, speaking quietly to one another if not sleeping tangled in each other. When Lena dreamt of that day Amèlie would wrap her in a blanket strung of her silk and calm her down. Gabriel only sort of wished Angela were still here to share the same for him and his nightmares.

 

But the forest was still moving along, and it's keeper could not waste time grieving when other lives needed tending to.

 

Jesse had turned up the day after, scrawny and covered in dirt, he would not go back to human form, and he did not want his hat back when Lena offered it. He was mourning.

 

Amèlie gave him a warm herbal bath to clean away the fleas and grime, fluffing up his fur and cleaning around and inside his ears. Once he was towel dried off he joined Lena and Amèlie, cuddling close on the bed and whining softly.

 

And _Jack Morrison._ Again the name struck disgust in his body, not even a sign of remorse or a hinder in his step when Lena told him the news. Didn't even spare Lena a comforting hug for her turmoils.

 

He allowed her to be absent from her duties, leaving the care and control of the hunter to Gabriel while they healed. And he despised it.

 

The hunter came and went as he pleased, completely ignoring the cup of tea Amèlie made for him and instead going back to town to purchase his own. She couldn't do anything else, not yet, not while the pain was still fresh in her heart. The only way she pushed away thoughts of that poor spirit were when stirring a warm pot or snoozing softly, sandwiched between Lena and a big ball of fur named Jesse.

 

This was only _one_ of the prime examples which made Morrison the worst person Reyes had the displeasure of knowing.

 

_Reminds you of her, doesn't it?_

 

Gabriel growled to himself and pulled Aella off his shoulder, settling her down on her perch so he couldn't injure her in his little fit of rage.

 

His palms came crashing down upon his desk and at least a dozen birds screamed and took off in a flurry of frazzled feathers. Each plumage which hit the floor only seemed to drown the room in more tense silence, the fury emanating off of the warlock causing every animal near to hiss and curl up.

 

Aella blinked slowly, tilting her head to where she could see him better out of her remaining eye, clicking her beak thrice to signal her displeasure at his outburst.

 

A huff and a calloused hand running through the tightly wrought curls on his head, Gabriel’s eyes flicked across the papers scattered across his desk. Different parchment drenched in scrawled ink and messy strokes, five of them stained brown with tea and the rest frayed around the edges.

 

Dark brows pinched together above the bridge of his nose as he gathered the paper and decked it into a neat stack. It was time to feed Horatio.

 

In the kitchen, where Gabriel was mixing a milk formula together for the young wolf, Morrison decided to show his face. The very hairs on the back of his neck rose and gooseflesh prickled his skin alive at the mere presence of such a person. He didn't make any talk, simply walked in, made eye contact, and headed to the cooler, pulling out one of his beers and seating himself at the table, chair backwards and all.

 

Suppressing a hostile growl, Reyes shook the bottle harder, knuckles tensing to white. The pop and hiss of a cap being removed and the infuriating clink of the metal piece hitting the floor had brown eyes twitching, fighting not to whip around and lash out. Not now. Not while the girls were trying to sleep.

 

The animals in the shelter were silent, not moving so much a feather or muscle with the presence of Jack in the room. Grey hair swept slightly to the side, a t-shirt of matching hue hugging every expanse of skin on his torso and scars so wild and vivid painting his face Gabriel nearly wanted him to put the mask back on.

 

He guessed he just forgot his own face was just as ripped up.

 

Those blue eyes bore down on his back and every second passed where he didn't meet the challenge of eye contact he felt temperatures rising. Aella chirped little sounds, feral and low, not breaking gaze from the human.

 

He snapped. “Do you want to _talk_ about something or are you just going to sit there and gawk?”

 

The milk finished, Gabriel turned heel and stared straight into those eyes at last, a clash of mocha and azure so violent even the mice beneath the floorboards hushed up.

 

The soldier smirked, more like _gloated,_ and straightened his shoulders, taking an obnoxious sip from his bottle.

 

“Just wondering why my girl is all torn up about her _job._ Not every day you train the best apprentice out there only for her to feel _sad_ about her work.”

 

The wood beneath Aella’s talons _snapped,_ and with a screech and a puff of her feathers she dove for the hunter, ignoring Gabriel’s command to stop.

 

She was thwarted harshly, a large hand pushing her away, grabbing hold of her skull and shoving it down to the table with a crack, a squawk of pain trailing off into a little mewl.

 

A vicious roar left the warlocks mouth, shadows erupting around his head to shroud all features in black, pools of burning blood as eyes and serrated bone for teeth.

 

It ended with those hundreds of red eyes boring deeply into those smug blues, the blunt head of a rifle pressed into the darkness that was Reyes’ throat, and Lena watching with distraught eyes from her place in the doorway. Her lips pursed, fists clenching and spiteful eyes digging into Jack, but she said naught a word, simply stomped over to the table and scooped up Aella, realigning bent feathers, smoothing frazzled down and checking her skull. The bump was near her blinded eye, so no damage to her working one was evident. She was bleeding from her ear, sticky and warm liquid that lacquered her feathers together, and Lena wiped as much as she could away with the hem of her shirt.

 

The bird trilled, a scratchy and weak sound as she nibbled at Lena’s fingers tenderly. Gabriel growled low in his throat, shoving away the rifle at his jaw and returning his features to normal in a single puff of smoke. Jack scoffed, angry as all Hell and ready to put a knife through every beasts heart in this room. But he remembered his orders.

 

_“Scout, research and destroy, soldier. Gather your information and raze those filthy demons to the ground.”_

 

Gabriel nearly cracked the bottle beneath his fingers, gazing over at Aella and watching her nuzzle Lena’s palm, sparing her master a simple glance to affirm she was okay, as long as Lena was accompanying her. He grumbled low and took off towards the study, where the little wolf pup slept.

 

He was curled up in a tight fuzzy ball, pink skin peeking through the soft fur as he dozed, snuggled up inside of Jesse’s hat. Such a sight nearly had Gabe putting his meal back in the fridge to let him suckle another time, but he needed some company in this frazzled time, tuning out the shouting of elder and apprentice in the kitchen.

 

“ _Ya despiértate, gordito*_ ,“ he breathed, gently, as if waking a leaf on a frozen lake, “it's time for your milk.”

 

Horatio stretched his tiny paws outwards, rolling to the brim of the hat and yawning wide. Big brown eyes stared up at Gabriel, as if expecting to see the muzzle of his mother,

 

\-- _Jesse?_

 

 _\--_ before lolling his tongue in recognition, happy to see his caretaker,

 

_\-- Jesse! Where are you?!_

 

 _\--_ Intrusive, violating. Gabriel shook away the headache approaching and focused on the cub, ignoring his inner memories and instead lifting up the whelp and urging him to drink. He nearly dozed off himself to the sounds of content sucking and the warm body beneath his palm, but he had more work to do.

 

_Especially for that damn soldier._

 

The warlock left the wolf to slumber again after his meal, swiftly exiting the study and returning to the kitchen, seeing Lena hugging Aella close and glaring at Jack. She looked up when the heavy footfalls of his boots reached the hearth.

 

“I have work for you, _Morrison,”_ he spat, “and you're not allowed to say no.”

 

Jack bore his eyes inquisitively, trailing his gaze up and down the demon’s body, lingering a little too long over his chest, where there lay a necklace, silver and rusted.

 

His voice drew those deplorable eyes from his person to his face, a stiff snarl directed forwards.

 

“Go do what you do best and hunt down _Seriyu._ Bring him back to me alive, or so help me I will skin you alive, _cabrón_. Don't test me.”

 

There was a flicker of a smile, so subtle and smug Gabriel might've missed it.

 

“Just doing my job. Don't blame me if old habits die hard.”

 

Gabriel nearly regretted asking him.

 

***

 

He first noticed it on one of his walks, paws tip-tapping in the mud and leaving behind little prints nearly invisible. He had the biggest paws in the wood, known to all animals and beasts and no one could go bigger. Except for maybe Genji, but…

 

What his nose didn't sniff out for him was the irregular prints dotted along his own. Where his toes dug into claw marks the mysterious tracks were sharp holes of just talons, heavier than the paw itself. And besides that, a human boot print. But, just one, he noticed.

 

An irregular gait with one print, a gaping crevice in the mud where the second print should be. The wolf pressed his snout to the earth and breathed deep, pulling any scent he could from the slick and filing different smells away in his brain. A rabbit past, some worms plucked by a robin and a big, lumbering body of a-

 

_Snap!_

 

_***_

 

_“I'll give ya’ some of me treasure if ya’ can find me the best trophy out there, mate!” The merchant called, flesh arm looped across the back of his beast, whose sharp tusks jutted from his mouth, long tail swishing in annoyance._

 

 _“And what is it you seek,_ bakemono*? _Our trees hold no trophy for someone of your- calibre.” the dragon sneered back, blue scales shimmering in the fading sun. The intruder cackled, loud and obnoxious, patting his behemoth firmly._

 

 _“What I want is_ more. _I want all the little pretty things and shiny doodads and no one else is allowed to have ‘em!”  his statement was accompanied by another frenzied giggle. He didn't stop till the behemoth besides him growled and brought a heavy paw down on his boot._

 

_He shook himself back to focus thanks to his beasts grounding, returning his gaze to the great dragon, odd standing all alone without his pair._

 

 _“My condition is I get some a’ that blood a’ yours in return for the seal. No bargaining, your_ holiness.” _his tone took a sneer, and he bowed low while flashing the inscripted relic, a rusted bronze in colour and carved deep in languages of races long lost to the world. A mystifying artifact holding powers so grand they trusted only Gods to bear it, for their judgement was justified and humble._

 

Seiryu _growled low, completely untrusting of the snivelling fool and his intimidating glutton of a daemon. But he needed that artifact, to seal it and rejuvenate the earth and ensure its might could never turn dark._

 

_“Deal. I better not regret this, or you can find yourself dead.”_

 

_A holy seal once grand, touched by a power so evil and lecherous the destruction it wrought ended the very civilizations aforementioned past._

 

_“Now,” he chuckled, “I also want that wolf pelt.”_

  


***

 

Lying there, wrapped in barbed wire pulled taut to the ground for an hour was probably one of the worst experiences in Jesse’s life. His shoulder was most definitely dislocated, hanging useless at his side as he huffed around the pull at his throat, his breaths laboured and scratchy. He didn't want to put his tongue back in his mouth, as it was dry and he hadn't had water all day.

 

Stupid poachers. Stupid humans. Stupid _stupid_ dragons.

 

The wolf didn't make a sound when the trap setter found him, laughed and roped up his prey to sling across his beasts back. The uneasy gait of the daemon resembled that of a camel, lumbering and uneven. Now his fur would reach a pretty penny on the carpet market, at least he would be worth more to a collector now.

 

_“Jesse, look at that little pup! He seems quite enamoured with you, ne?” the dragon laughed, curled in a thick loop around Horatio like warm emerald rope, the larger werewolf sunning himself across Genji’s back. McCree sniffed in argument and batted the dragon's muzzle._

 

_“The little fella jus’ misses his mama. I ain't one to push away a pup when he don't got no parents anymore; if he finds that kinda peace in me, I got no quarrel.”_

 

_Genji grinned, softly nosing the wolf and watching it yip happily._

 

_“I think you don't understand just how much he loves you, though. You're like him, Jesse. He looks at you and sees someone who he can grow up to be. And I am proud to call that same person my friend.”_

 

Words shared before a timely death. McCree growled low at the audacity his brain had to think it could bring up that memory, and he sunk blunt molars into the hardy flesh beneath him in anger, causing the daemon to hiss and run his body against a tree, squishing the werewolf against the bark and effectively unlatching its jaws from his flesh.

 

“Awe, did poor Hoggy get a booboo from the big bad wolf?” The poacher howled, clutching his gut and wiping fake tears from beneath his eyes.

 

The bear-looking-boar snorted in annoyance and swayed his head, obviously disgruntled with his partner's antics. He simply kept walking, not paying mind to the shout and plea to wait up.

 

McCree watched as forest turned to brick turned to mountain. He wasn't let food or water by the man, but whenever possible, the behemoth pushed some food _accidentally_ over his side of the floor, to the cages where the wolf sat cornered on all ends by dead or alive animals, staring at him in fright.

 

The day he finally snapped was two later, in the evening. Starved, panting and weak he wrenched his jaws through the bars of his cell and pulled a decaying corpse of a snake through. It was hardy, tough and dry, but it quieted the howling in his small belly and lessened the stench of rot by one body.

 

The hunter didn't bode well for his actions. He muzzled Jesse’s snout and hooked his throat to the padlock, restraining most movement. It made his neck ache something terrible.

 

By the morning, he was strung back up on the daemon’s back and it was off on the trail again, till mountain turned to bog. He wondered if Gabriel was looking for him. It was normal for him to disappear for a few days, but this was ridiculous, and turning human now would destroy his pride. The wolf breathed heavily through his nose, but this time, his growls came from his angry stomach.

 

It wasn't empty of that reptile. It was livid at him, reminding him of the taste of death and the once shining scales stuck behind his teeth and the taste of blood on his tongue, all so familiar. If he closed his eyes and remembered biting into it just right, he almost thought it Genji.

  
  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and your acceptance of this update. 
> 
>  
> 
> ばけもの/Bakemono = monster, or demon.  
> Ya despiértate, gordito = wake up, puppy.


	6. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update signaling the first part concluded. Will try to keep up regular updates! Sorry for the long wait!

It's December now, and Gabriel has lost many things he had thought recovered. Jack returns three weeks after he sends him to fetch  _ Seiryu _ , bloody and beaten but carrying his victory in hand. A bronze seal, none the worse for wear, save the dried blood flaking the inscriptions and dirt caked to the edges. 

 

“Not a dragon in sight, assuming he realized what was good for him and popped himself dead,” Jack rumbled, passing over the seal to a less-than-pleased-to-see-him Reyes. He didn't pull his palm away when prompted, instead gripped the other’s gloved hand harder, “so what do I get out of this?”

 

Gabriel tensed and looked at him in disgust, nearly retorting with ‘ _ a warm bed and a roof over your head’,  _ but instead deferring to the hunters good graces. 

 

“Let's start with the introduction of a partnership, before I change my mind.” 

 

Jack didn't seem pleased, but snatched his hand back regardless. His white head was just disappearing back to his room when Reyes called back to him. 

 

“And Jack?”

 

Silence. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

A pause, and Morrison left without a word, only a simple acknowledgement in the form of a subtle salute. 

 

_ Asshole.  _

 

He didn't even notice that was probably the first time he referred to the walking trash by his first name, probably a spur of the moment, a moment of singular sincerity to never be shared again. 

 

Gabriel placed the relic upon his desk, letting Aella poke and peck at it to her heart's curious content. She turned it over in claw and fiddled with the latch, deeming it impossible to open, before hissing and dropping it back down in a frustrated bought. He chuckled, fetching his mug from the counter and settling down at his desk, nuzzling the bird softly in return for her troubles. 

 

He started by cleaning off the rust with rubbing alcohol, revealing more detail and natural shine underneath. The blood washed away with, and his nose no longer twitched from the smell of rot.

 

It was a very unique artifact, molded in bronze and stained silver, definitely not translatable by any random God or Being. And if it was in Hanzo’s care, it must have had some significance.

 

He turned its newly shined form over in his palm, hands still damp with alcohol and making the sharp touch of the seal that much more cool.

 

For all his years alive, Gabriel knew that this was something even he couldn't transcribe. He placed the seal gingerly in the top drawer, vowing to ask a friend of his it's meaning when she had the time. 

Aella chirped and gave a husky whisper, stretching her talons in the air in invitation. Gabriel scooped her off the perch and took her to the kitchen to prepare a package he wanted to send to Angela. A get well gift and an inquiry on her emotional condition after the dragon, a request on if her old friend could stop by his hut and translate the relic, and whether or not she would visit in the season. 

 

Probably not until the spring. Angie never liked the snow as much as Gabriel did. 

 

He fastened the parcel to Aella’s leg and shooed her out the window after peppering a soft kiss on her bumped head. 

 

His next task was with Lena, softly knocking on the door until the girl opened up groggily, yawning and rubbing her eye of sleep. 

 

“Gabe? Whattya need?” she mumbled, eyes half open. He ran his hand across her shoulder in a comforting gesture. 

 

“I need you to find Jesse. Tomorrow, if you can. He hasn't returned and I trust only you to make the discovery, before it's too late,” Gabriel whispered, “I myself must make contact with an old acquaintance to help cure the forest. Do not wake Amèlie.” 

 

She nodded, a bit dumbly, but without question of her elder. With a swift nod, he left her to nap once more with the spider. 

 

Where Angela knew many healers and intelligent Beings of great feats, Gabriel was a bit disheartened to say he mostly knew the shadows; the ugly parts of life and ones who healed with vengeance and darkness. But they got their jobs done without hurting the people that mattered, and in the end all parties had some gain. His particular shadow beast lived in his forest with abandon. It was an age old agreement, she could stay under his protection in his roots if she kept him informed and on the loop. Even if she was known to be a common backstabber, Reyes found he did not mind. He shared naught a secret of value with her anyway. 

 

With a heavy sigh, he departed from his cabin with a soft click, donning his usual garb of leather and feather sewn together with spider silk. As he picked his way through the growth towards his destination, he made a short stop to sit still and allow a lonesome fruit fox to hitch a ride. The juvenile was good company during the walk. He opened his coat and allowed the baby to crawl up the fraying silk nearest his breast, where already a few other foxes made their temporary home till night fell and they could fly away in peace. 

 

They were safe besides his heart and therefore untouched by the corruption of the forest as he approached the tree Angela had guided him to earlier. 

 

The bark was withering yet still, the ground littered with ashen leaves in varying state of decay, and the smell of rot wafted up from a crevice between the roots. The bats cuddled closer the nearer he got to the oak, where he conjured a small fan of branches to place atop the opening as a final semblance of a grave for the lost souls beneath. Gingerly did he pull the vial from his pouch along his hip, uncapping it quietly and sniffing the contents inquisitively. The liquid was viscous, gold in colour and shimmery from the little light that hit it. 

_ Put the demons to sleep, huh.  _

 

Carefully, he reached towards the roots and poured a generous amount among the vegetation, watching the roots absorb the spell and revitalize only slightly. Gabriel stepped back, knowing well what came next, and anticipated the arrival of a fighting monster. The earth glazed blue as a vague hologram of a serpent rose from the yellowed grass, coiling along the tree possessively before glaring with eyes alight with flame and blood, dripping down his maw in a violent snarl. 

 

“ _ Seiryu!” _

 

The dragon cackled, sputtering and nasty as he clawed down the wood below his talons, whiskers hanging dead below his chin. He said nothing, but laughed and giggled, spurring more blood to pool underneath vivid eyes and staining gold fur beneath his nose and mouth a gorey red. Unable to keep his cloak closed in shock, Gabriel called out in dismay as the bats shook free in fright and attempted to fly free from the evil. 

 

They never made it past the tree line before dropping dead in little piles. 

 

Enraged, Reyes looked back at the dragon in contempt, knowing full well Genji’s killer and the cause of death before him still breathed blue in Hanzo’s body. Before he could slay the creature, however, the dragon hacked once, twice, before shaking in drowsiness and collapsing none too gracefully with a snap, defeated effortlessly, though with no victory to Gabriel. The blue drifted away and glittered until it dissipated into nothing more than air, and the forest heaved a sigh of relief at the momentary respite. 

 

Shocked and livid, Gabe locked his mouth shut and went about gathering the bodies scattered around the oak, collecting them to his belly in an elbow. This was how he made his walk of shame back to the hut. Inside resided no one. No spider, no humans. Depositing the bodies in the trough in the fourth room, he gave a prayer and thank to their souls before letting the lynx loose. 

 

The year was ending, as did many things, be it life, happiness or peace. Gabriel was accustomed to it. But tomorrow was always a new day.

 

 

-*-

**Author's Note:**

> More to come/be explained.


End file.
